Secret Pureblood
by MelodiDam
Summary: Five years after the Second Wizarding War, and the Wizarding World is still suffering from blatant blood prejudice. Hermione, after falling out with the Order, gets a menial job in the Ministry. One day after work, she bumps into Draco and they decide to see if their friendship can last outside of their eighth year at Hogwarts. But Hermione has a secret that will change the future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Obnoxious starting off, I know. But! This story popped into my head after reading Colubrina's Lady of the Lake. And I do have her permission to base this story off of hers. So! If you like mine, you'll love Colubrina and I recommend checking her out. Now, onto the story…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Being called into Gringotts was the last thing Hermione expected after being told she was no longer welcome into their halls after breaking in during the War. Looking up at the white building, she sighed. _Best to get this over with._ Pushing the doors open, the young war heroine strode up to the Head Goblin. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes." Warwick leaned forward. "There are two things I wish to speak with you about, in my office."

Following the, very dangerous, magical creature, Hermione had to remember to breathe.

"Sit." Warwick pointed to a leather chair in front of his desk. He sat in the dragon hide chair behind it, before he started to ruffle through some papers.

"Sir," Hermione began. "We had to break…"

"I know. That's one of the reasons I called you into my office." The Head Goblin smiled, which consisted of baring his teeth, at the witch.

Hermione blinked. "I… you're not sending me to Azkaban?"

"No, I want to know how you managed it." Warwick said, paper and quill poised to write. "Start with when you first decided to break in my bank."

Hermione swallowed hard against the onslaught of memories that threatened to overtake her. "I was writhing in pain on the floor of Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange was carving into my forearm and the only thing I could think of was 'There is one of them in her vault. She was given one.'."

"What exactly was she given?"

"One of Voldemort's Horcruxes." Hermione shuddered at the memory of wearing Slytherin's Locket.

Warwick scowled, hating that such an evil piece of magic had been housed in his bank. "Please continue."

"After we had escaped and I had woken up, I started thinking of a way to get into her vault." Hermione sighed. "I had polyjuice and a hair, from where she had been all over me. We were able to convince Griphook to help us break in."

"How did you do that?"

"Promised him the Sword of Gryffindor." Hermione paused, wondering how he would take that information.

"Idiot. Not you, him." Warwick shook his head. "We gave that sword to Godric, it is no longer ours."

"I transfigured… Ron's face." Hermione scowled when she said the ginger's name. "Harry and Griphook hid under Harry's invisibility cloak. Once we got into the back, Harry imperiused Bogrod."

"That's how you broke into the bank?"

"Yes."

"Did the Thief's Downfall work?" Warwick steepled his fingers under his chin.

"It did." Hermione nodded. "We had to re-imperious Bogrod."

Warwick chuckled. "How did you escape?"

"We were fighting Ministry guards." Hermione grinned. "And I freed the Ukrainian Ironbelly by firing reductos at his chains. We escaped on his back."

"That sounds too easy."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, it was much harder than that. Griphook was nearly impossible to convince. Ron almost gave us away when we spotted the Ministry guards. Harry didn't want to use an Unforgivable. I didn't want to use the polyjuice. And then we had to deal with all the enchantments in Lestrange Vault. And if that wasn't enough, we had to fight out way out on the back of a dragon. We had to keep Bill and Fleur in the dark too."

"Yes, your veela friend was spitting mad when she found out what you had done." Warwick smiled at the memory. "William had to hold her back. I think she was going to give you a piece of her mind."

"She did." Hermione muttered.

Warwick chuckled. "I would have loved to hear that! You know, veela's are pack animals."

"I know, I'm part of her pack." Hermione paused.

"The only one apart from William and the Delacours." Warwick nodded. "And Xenophilius daughter."

"They have taken Luna into their home." Hermione shook her head. She didn't tell him that Fleur had insisted on taking in Nymphadora and Theodor (Teddy) Tonks, the woman had lost her husband, and father. Thankfully her son was spared. "Molly was spiting mad when Bill informed her that he was taking on Delacour and dropping Weasley."

"Smart boy."

Hermione cocked her head, but the goblin offered no explanation.

"Thank you for telling me how you broke in." Warwick smiled. "Those boys had no idea how it was done. They just kept saying, 'Uh, Hermione said', 'Hermione told us', and my favorite, 'I don't know'. Those boys are idiots you know."

Hermione's face darkened. "I know."

"Now, the second reason I brought you in is of a more personal matter." Warwick paused. "After you broke into the Lestrange Vault, were you nicked by… anything?"

"A cutting jinx sliced open my left shoulder. I still have the scar, if you want to see." Hermione cocked her head.

"Did you lean up against anything?"

Frowning, Hermione thought back to that day. "A pillar, to the left and two down from the vault."

Warwick grinned. "That's what I though. Tell me, are you adopted."

Hermione looked away from him and swallowed hard.

"Hermione." The goblin didn't know what he had said that had upset her so. "That was not supposed to be a difficult question."

"Do you read the Prophet?" The witch asked in a tear choked voice.

"Yes, unfortunately, I need to keep up with the Wizarding press." Warwick sighed.

"Then, am I correct in assuming, that you read the article detailing me estrangement from my parents?" Hermione looked back at him, tears rolling down her face. "My use of Obliviate."

Warwick shifted uncomfortably at the sight of her tears. "Yes, Rita Skeeter wrote a, surprisingly, nice piece."

"She was feeling generous. I had just told her she could write whatever she wanted to about the boys." Hermione cracked a smiled at that memory.

"I don't remember what it said." The goblin lied, deciding not to ask about the hinted control over the reporter.

"Yes you do." Hermione shook her head ruefully. "She praised my constitution. Said, 'How unselfish of her to erase herself from her parents to protect them from You-Know-Who.' I sent them to Australia. And after the War, I restored their memories. That was when I found out I was adopted. When I erased myself, I destroyed the memory charm and they disowned me."

Warwick frowned. "Because you weren't their daughter?"

"No, because I erased their memories and transplaced them. I didn't even ask." Hermione slouched in the chair.

"You were protecting them. Surely they have to know that."

"They don't care." Hermione shrugged. "So, I modified their memories, again. They don't want to be my parents, so they're not."

Warwick frowned. "I know who your biological parents are."

Hermione shot up in her chair. "What?"

"Your blood, you're the last Selwyn." Warwick waited for the ensuing explosion. It didn't come.

"So, you're telling me," Hermione softly stated, rubbing her left forearm. "That not only am I a Pureblood, I'm Sacred Twenty-eight?"

"Yes."

"Can you keep this quiet?" Hermione all but begged.

"I can." Warwick paused. "Does this mean you'll sign the papers transferring the Selwyn Vaults into yours?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll sign the papers transferring my vault into the Selwyn."

The goblin grinned as he pushed the papers toward the witch. "As you wish, Miss Selwyn."

"Well, at least my first name is the same." Hermione muttered when she looked down at the document.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I though my name was Hermione Jean Granger." She shook her head. "Apparently it is Hermione Morgana Selwyn."

"Your parents, Desmond and Rhosyn, were killed during the First Wizarding War." Warwick sighed sadly, _this poor witch_. "And you Uncle Braen and Aunt Jennifer were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts."

Hermione shook her head. "Of course my parents were blood purist. But that doesn't explain why I was place with muggles."

"The Order wouldn't look for you there."

"Point." Hermione pointed the quill at the goblin. "Although, that would explain why the Sorting Hat wanted to sort me into Slythern and its comment about perceived blood status."

Warwick remained silent as the witch filled out the forms.

Stacking the papers into a neat pile, Hermione sighed. "Done. Now, I don't want this to get out."

"While you may have broken into Gringotts, you have helped strengthen our defenses." Warwick smiled. "Besides, what has the Ministry ever done for Goblins? No, they will not find out from us."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione inclined her head.

Warwick leaned back in his chair. "How is your campaign to free the House Elves?"

"I have decided against freeing them." Hermione shook her head. "I bought a family to learn more about them. They were not happy when I asked about freeing them. Making laws that stop abuse they were fine with."

"Good. Next magical species you want to campaign for, speak with them before you do anything." Warwick smirked.

"I plan on it." A blush crept up Hermione's face.

"Now, I have left the Granger Vault open." Warwick explained. "Your workplace will deposit into that vault and any taxes you pay will come out of it as well."

"You are too kind."

"It's the least I can do for the Golden Girl." Warwick nodded in her direction.

Hermione scowled. "Please don't call me that. I stopped being golden a while ago."

"Miss Selwyn, if there is anything I can do for you, let me know." Warwick stood up.

"Yes, sir." Hermione followed him out the door.

"Always a pleasure, Miss Granger." Warwick shook her hand. "Hopefully we can do business again soon."

"See you soon, Mr. Warwick." Hermione inclined her head, before she strode out of the bank.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Another one, I know. Please let me know what you think of this story. It's a lot more involved than The Butterfly Effect, so updates will happen less often, but reviews will let me know which one to prioritize. Now, if you got through the chapter and liked it…. check out Lady of the Lake by Colubrina's. And yes I know I'm plugging, shamelessly! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Monday at 7:30, Hermione walked into the Ministry of Magic. She had a meeting with Miraphora Mina, at eight, in Runes & Symbols on the third floor and didn't want to be late. Stepping into the empty elevator Hermione composed herself. There was no reason she would run into certain someones.

It was a quick ride, due to the early hour, and Hermione stepped into an empty floor. Walking toward the head's office, she noticed that the floor was completely deserted. The witch snorted as she took a seat in the empty waiting room. Not even the secretary for the Head of Runes & Symbols was here yet.

 _I wonder if the meeting will start on time._ Hermione glanced around the office. _At least I don't have anything to do today._

At exactly eight, Mina walked into her office and dropped her cup of tea.

It would have shattered on the floor, had not Hermione whipped out her wand and stopped its descent. She levitated it into the older woman's hands. "I do believe this is yours."

"You're Hermione Granger." Miraphora stated. "My eight o'clock."

"I am." Hermione shifted her weight onto her back foot.

"You're early."

"Early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, I think I like you." Mina smiled as she walked toward her office.

Shaking her head, Hermione followed the woman.

"Take a seat." Mina absentmindedly sated. She was ruffling through a filing cabinet.

Sitting down, Hermione surveyed the office. She had to hide a frown, this woman obviously worked an eight to four job.

"Okay, let's see." Mina sank into her chair and looked at the file in her hands. "Let's see, you have eleven O's in you O.L.W.S. very good. And you took your N.E.W.T.S. and got eleven N's. Divination would have made twelve, why didn't you take it."

"The teacher was almost always drunk on sherry." Hermione carefully stated. "I also have dealt with enough prophecy in my lifetime."

Mina nodded, she knew 'all' about the Golden Girl. "Why do you want to work in this department?"

"Ancient Runes was one of my favorite classes." Hermione didn't bother telling her that the only class that wasn't 'one of her favorite classes' was Divination. "With Ancient Runes you are always learning and discovering something."

"There are other jobs you could take." Mina shrugged. "You apprenticed in Transfiguration."

 _Yes, but then I wouldn't be overlooked. Here I have an 'in' into the Ministry and no one will look twice at me._ Hermione thought. "Yes, but I would prefer not to be in the public eye in any way."

Miraphora nodded. That made sense, she hadn't head much about the Golden Girl; not since a few weeks after the War and that have been five years ago. "Where have you been these past few years?"

"Here." Hermione passed over a folder that dwarfed the one in Mina hands thrice over.

Mina's eyes widened as she read through the file.

Miss Granger had studied under Filius Flitwick during the restoration of Hogwarts and, apparently, re-charmed the ceiling in the Great Hall. He wrote that, his favorite student, had a knack for Charms. Her wand work may have been odd, but worked perfectly.

During her Eighth Year, Granger had become an animagus under the tutelage of Minerva. Her animagus form was a raptor hawk. Minerva had further wrote that her apprentice, while not tested, could easily be a level five Transfiguration Master.

 _I guess war is a great teacher._ Miraphora thought.

Hermione had helped Sprout restore the Greenhouses, and the stout Herbology professor wrote, in detail, all that the Gryffindor had done to _improve_ the Greenhouses.

Bathsheda Babbling had written a glowing letter of recommendation, stating she thought Hermione could take over her post at Hogwarts anytime she wanted. She had interesting views on Runes, especially those found outside England.

Septima Vector praised her ingenuity in Arithmancy (Hermione used Trigonometry and Calculus in her calculations).

Aurora Sinistra wrote that Hermione was one of the few students not in Ravenclaw to finish her tests early.

Nymphadora Tonks, an ex-Auror and ex-member of the Order of the Phoenix, praised Miss Granger's kindness and ability to cast the 'dark' spells.

Both Bill and Fleur wrote, in length, Hermione's ability to resist the allure of the Horcruxes and ability to break wards. Fleur wrote that Hermione had broken the wards to the Hogwarts' Library by her Fourth Year.

"It was actually my Third Year." Hermione shrugged.

Bill wrote on her ability to produce powerful potions and her tendency to not follow the instructions to the letter. Severus wrote that she had brewed a Polyjuice Potion that lasted an hour in her Second Year. Mina noticed that this letter was dated: April 25, 1998; a week before he died.

There was a petition, which passed, for the better care of House Elves. There was also other petitions, that were in various stages of completion, which had three distinct handwritten notes in the margins.

"Oh, Fleur Delacour and Nymphadora Tonks are helping me." Hermione smiled.

"It also says here that you were a Prefect for Gryffindor, Head Girl, member of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix." Mina shook her head. "And the proud owner of two wands, one of which you had to win ownership over."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you a few questions. What are your ideas on salary?"

"I was thinking about a galleon per hour." Hermione shrugged. "We could talk raises as my work dictates it."

Mina snorted. "Starting pay is two galleons, eight sickles, and twelve knuts per hour. And you will probably get a raise."

"Sounds good." Hermione smiled.

"Okay, what are your special abilities?" Mina read off her next question.

Hermione had to hide a smile. "I just handed you a folder full of them."

"Yes, so you did." Miraphora shook her head. "Are you having other interviews?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I have not been asked to come in anywhere else."

Mina frowned, that didn't seem right. Perhaps the other departments thought she was overqualified? "What are you future career plans?"

"I don't have any." Hermione lied.

"Do you plan to apprentice under a master?"

Raising an eyebrow Hermione smirked. "I have, although it was unofficial."

"Your file." Mina sighed. "What positions of leadership have you held?"

"I was a Prefect and Head Girl, and the driving force behind Dumbledore's Army in my Fifth Year." Hermione decided not to remind the other witch that the information was in her file.

"Have you ever suffered serious injury or illness?"

"Yes." Hermione flatly stated.

"And what were they?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I'd rather not say."

Mina paused at her tone of voice and decided to forego any more questions. "Okay, Miss Granger, when can you start?"

"Honestly, I can start today." Hermione shrugged.

"Sign these papers and then you can start, Assistant Deputy Researcher of Ancient Runes, Symbols, and Translations."

Hermione stated signing. "Who's the Deputy Researcher?"

"Eduardo Mina Filho, he's on vacation for two more weeks."

Hermione smiled, operation get a low level job in the Ministry – complete.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Well, what do ya'll think, still good so far?


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks after Hermione had started her job, she found herself in a dive bar a few blocks away from the Ministry. She was nursing a tumbler of Firewhiskey, hoping her two ex-best friends wouldn't turn around and notice her. It was doubtful that they would, the bar was dark and they were drunk.

"If looks could kill, Granger." Draco smirked as he slid into the chair across from her. "Someone would be dead."

"What do you want Malfoy." Hermione sighed.

Draco tossed the days paper at her. "You're never in it, yet the Golden Boys are?"

Hermione sighed at the question. "What have they done this time?"

"More war stories and another book on the way." Draco took a sip of his own drink, Mulled Mead.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pushed the paper away from her and crossed her arms.

"What are you up to, Granger?"

"I am Assistant Deputy Researcher of Ancient Runes, Symbols, and Translations." The witch smirked.

"You know, that wasn't in the paper." Malfoy paused. "Your two friends shit and it makes the paper, front page. You get a legislation past, soon after the War, and it barely makes legal section."

"I refused to sell myself out to the new regime. I gave enough of myself during the War." Hermione took a swallow of her drink. "And after our falling out…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you and the boy wonders had a falling out?" Draco looked shocked.

Hermione's hands tightened around her glass. "I guess it didn't make the papers, didn't want them to look bad."

"Do you hang out with any of your friends?" Draco asked, suddenly concerned.

"Do you?!" Hermione snapped. "Sorry, I didn't… yes."

Draco nodded. "Who?"

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione eyes the boy, no man.

"Look, Granger." Draco held his hands out in front of him. "I talk to Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracie."

Hermione sighed and put her face into her hands. "Why do you care?"

"Because, it honestly appears that no one else does. You walked in here and the waitress didn't recognize you. The boy wonders walked in here and they got the best seats in the house." Draco smiled at her. "I still care about you, Mia."

Hermione's eyes softened. "I visit the Delacours, and in extension Luna and Tonks."

"All who have been pushed out of the limelight." Draco frowned. "What the hell happened?"

Hermione chuckled without humor. "Not here."

"My place, or yours?" Malfoy grinned.

"Yours, I don't want people knowing where my place is." Hermione stated. She had a flat that she lived in, she couldn't get herself to move into the Selwyn Manor.

As she followed him out of the bar, Draco couldn't believe it was still easy talk to her. He hoped they could rekindle the friendship they formed during their Eight Year.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once they were situated in his flat, Malfoy raised his glass. "Alright, spill."

"Why?" Hermione cocked her head.

"Because I'm curious."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Why do you care?"

Draco glanced to the floor, before look back up at her. "Because I was an arsehole."

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow.

"You were smarter than me, better at everything." Draco paused. "And you had the audacity to be a muggleborn. We've been over this before."

"Not the particulars. What is the prejudice anyway?" Hermione asked.

Looking up at her, Malfoy gave her a rueful smile. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" The witch leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

"For three centuries, an estimated total of 40,000 witches and wizards were killed in witch hunts." Draco paused. "I can give you a history lesson."

"This wasn't covered in Binns class. In fact I haven't found this information anywhere." Hermione frowned. She hated it when something of importance wasn't covered in school.

"The Ministry was trying to cut down on blood prejudice."

Hermione snorted. "Please continue and are there are any books…?"

"I'll get them to you." Draco smiled, glad some things never changed. "Anyway, the best known of these trials were the Scottish North Berwick witch trials, Swedish Torsåker witch trials and the American Salem witch trials. Among the largest and most notable were the Trier witch trials, the Fulda witch trials, the Würzburg witch trials and the Bamberg witch trials."

Hermione gaped at him. "Fuck."

"Exactly." Draco shook his head. "And every single muggleborn is a threat. Just one word to the wrong people and the witch hunts start again."

"So, if there wasn't a threat of witch hunts?"

"There might not be prejudice." Draco frowned.

Hermione chuckled. "There would be socioeconomic prejudice."

Malfoy raised his glass to the witch across from him.

"So, you don't hate me?"

"No, I don't think I ever did." Draco hated how small and insecure her voice sounded. Something really bad must have happened after she graduated. "Not for being a muggleborn at least."

That caused her to smile, if only slightly.

"No, after you punched me in Third Year, I started to begrudgingly respect you." Malfoy paused. "During our Fifth Year, I stopped begrudgingly respecting you and started respecting you. During our Seventh Year… I realized that you were better than me. Better than my whole family."

"When did you realize?" Hermione had a sinking suspicion she knew.

"You lied to my aunt."

"Partial truth."

Draco shook his head. "You stood up to her. Merlin, Mia, you spat in her face after she had tortured you. I remember what you said to her to this day: 'How does it feel to have filth on you!' You were so brave, braver than I ever was."

"I was scared." Hermione stared out his window. "I was so scared."

"So was I and all I did was cower in a corner. I couldn't make her stop."

Hermione looked over at him. "We've been over this."

"I know. Head Boy and Girl." Draco sighed. "I don't know if I would have forgiven myself had I been in your position. That's why I care, you are such a good person."

Hermione snorted. "No I'm not."

"I can think of quiet a few people who would disagree with you, myself included." Draco paused. "Now, spill."

"You'd think that blood prejudice was just a Death Eater thing, but it wasn't." Hermione sighed. "I may not have been call a mudblood, but they were all thinking it."

"Hermione." Draco's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"It didn't hurt when Voldemort's side called me it, I expected it." Hermione rubbed her scar. "This didn't hurt me emotionally, I knew that's what she thought of me. But to know that my side thought the same thing…"

Draco waited for her to continue and when she didn't he pressed. "How did they make you feel inferior?"

"Author was always asking the most inane questions about muggles. Molly was surprised when I performed any advanced magic." Hermione shook her head. "I was Harry Potter's muggleborn friend. At first the only people to see me any different were the Twins. Poor George."

"How's he doing?"

"He's holed himself up in his shop ever since Fred died." Hermione wiped away a tear. "He isn't the same, not without his other half."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't kill him." Hermione shook her head. "Would you believe the next person to see me as a witch was a student from Beauxbatons?"

Draco's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Gabrielle Delacour, Goyle or was it Crabbe?" Hermione frowned. "Anyway, one of them was picking on her and I sent him running."

"It was Crabbe."

Hermione inclined her head towards the blond. "A few days later, Fleur shows up at my spot in the Library asking if I can teach her the spell I used. I wish she had asked me before Victor."

"What was wrong with Victor?"

"Did you know that my kind aren't allowed into Durmstrang?" Hermione sneered.

Draco winced. "I'm sorry."

"Draco, it's not your fault. I know that's not how you see me. Especially since I got better N.E.W.T.s than you." Hermione smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are those the only people who don't see you as a muggleborn?"

"Mudblood, Draco, they see me as a mudblood. And no." Hermione shook her head. "Luna Lovegood could care less if I was purple and had snakes for hair, as long as I am her friend. Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, I didn't get to know Remus while he taught; but at Grimmauld Place I got to know both of them."

"He probably knows about prejudice."

"Knew, Draco, he died at Hogwarts." Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "And now their son is subjected to yearly tests. He's a Metamorphagous! And even if he was a werewolf, he lives with two of the best Curse Breakers in England, one of which is a veela. His mother was an Auror! And all three fought in the War! And if that wasn't enough, Lune bloody Lovegood is his nanny!"

"Hermione." Draco rubbed her arms in a soothing motion.

 _When did he stand up? When did I stand up?_ Hermione rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you."

"You've held me while I've calmed down from a nightmare."

"I thought we swore to never mention that again." Hermione grinned.

Draco inclined his head. "We did. Hermione…"

"Tell me, what do you think of the Order seizures?"

"I think they were wrong." Draco carefully stated. "Putting those guilty in Azkaban, yes. Taking from their children, no."

Hermione nodded. "What do you think of the current regime?"

"Better than the last one."

"But that isn't too difficult to achieve." Hermione hummed.

Draco placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you getting at?"

"What if we could change it?"

Snorting, Draco picked up his glass. "I'm the wrong person to help you there. And as you so delicately pointed out, you're just a mudblood."

Hermione laughed. "And if I wasn't?"

"You could rule the world." Draco raised his glass to her. "I'd follow you now, though."

"I know." Hermione tapped her head with a finger.

"I didn't even feel you."

"It's not supposed to hurt." Hermione sighed. "And I was being discrete."

"Thank you." Draco frowned. He was still getting over the fact that someone had been inside his head and he wasn't writhing in pain.

"But, what if I wasn't?"

Draco look up, startled at the sudden topic change. "I beg your pardon."

Hermione look him right in the eye. "What if I was a Pureblood?"

"You could do whatever you wanted." Draco had no idea where this conversation was going. Granger looked nervous, her fingers were twisting around themselves.

"What if I told you I was adopted." Her voice had gone soft. "What if I told you the Grangers weren't my parents."

"Don't tell me they disowned you?"

"They did." Hermione shook her head. "But don't worry, I erased myself from their minds, again."

"Hermione."

The witch shook her head. "What if I told you I'm the last Selwyn?"

"It would have been all over the Prophet." Draco shook his head.

"Not if I asked the goblins to keep it quiet." Hermione smirked.

Draco gaped at her.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"You're Sacred Twenty-eight." Draco stuttered.

"I am." Hermione paused. "This doesn't change how you feel about me?"

"No." Draco shook his head. "Just makes me realize how much farther out of my reach you are."

"Why?" Hermione cocked her head.

"Apart from all the reasons I gave you in Eighth Year? You're royalty." Draco shook his head.

"I told you that didn't matter to me." Hermione looked at the window. "And I haven't been dating Ron for over three years. There's nothing in your way."

"What is you plan for world domination?" Draco turned his attention away from himself.

Hermione shook her head. "I plan on running for Minister of Magic."

"Really." Draco recognized that look from school, she was up to something.

"I do."

"And what then?"

"That depends doesn't it?" Hermione smirked.

"On what." Draco sighed.

"On whether or not you are involved."

Draco recognized the innuendo for what it was. "Yes, I would love to date you, Hermione Jean Selwyn."

"Hermione Morgana Selwyn." Hermione smirked at the look on Draco's face. "You know, the Selwyns are descends of Morgan le Fey and King Author?"

"Have you been to your manor?"

"No, but I did hear Kingsley complaining that they couldn't even find it." Hermione sneered. "I know exactly where it is."

Draco shook his head. "There will be a library in there."

"Draco, I'll need your help."

"Friday, you and I are going out on a date." Draco allowed himself to smile. "Dress nice and in heels."

Hermione shook her head. "Not this Friday." At his confused face, she continued. "The boys have a book signing."

"All the more reason to go. If you want this to work, there needs to be a picture of us." Draco paused. "On Saturday, I'll bring my friends and you bring yours and we'll meet in your flat."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Can we trust them?"

"Without a doubt."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Does this answer some of your questions? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**The next Friday**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pulling her hair into a classy bun, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had opted to wear a black button down short sleeved shirt, the top part was sheer and it had a built in tank top. She smoothed out her forest green pleated skirt, hoping she wouldn't trip in her silver high heels. She felt unsure about their stability with only an ankle and toe straps.

A knock on her door brought her out of her musings. Carefully walking thought her flat, she was greeted with the smiling face of Draco Malfoy.

"You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed as she stepped aside. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Draco was wearing dark wash jeans, a blue and white plaid button down shirt, and a black jacket. His hair was windblown and Hermione found herself wanting to run her fingers through it. The past five years had been, really, good to him.

The blonde preened at the compliment. Then he took in her apartment. The walls appeared to be white washed, the carpet was drab grey, the kitchenette was tiny, and there was a single leather couch in the front room. She didn't even have a kitchen table and chair. "Hermione, I know you have money…"

"Hmm, I do, don't I?" Hermione smirked. "And yet I'm not living lavishly."

"Is everything you do political?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I could have announced my birthright and have anyone I wanted."

Draco looked over at her and smiled. "I got you something."

Hermione took the proffered package.

"It's a Pureblood thing." Draco explained as she tore open the wrapping. "It's a statement saying you are unavailable."

As the last bit of paper fell away, Hermione gasped. There, in her hand, was a beautiful bracelet. Two snakes were twining around themselves. One was copper and had emeralds running the length of its spine and atop its head was a ruby surrounded by more emeralds. The other one was green and had diamonds running the length of its spine and atop its head was an emerald surrounded by more diamonds.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco smiled.

"Draco, how much did this cost?" Hermione looked up from the bracelet, her voice sounding small.

Draco approached her and took it out of her hand, before grabbing her left arm and sliding it over her wrist. The snakes tightened around her wrist. "Does it really matter?"

Looking at the beautiful piece of jewelry, Hermione smiled. "No, it doesn't. Thank you."

"Is my lady ready for her date?" Draco grinned and offered her his arm.

Shaking her head, Hermione threaded his arm through her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Hermione laughed at his evasion. She had missed him so much.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco had taken her to The Wand and Flowers, it was a nice little place. The perfect spot for them to introduce their budding romance. It was a place where they would be noticed; but Hermione's, perceived, blood statues wouldn't be questioned.

Hermione and Draco fell back into the comfortable comradery they had in their Eighth Year.

"Oh I missed this." Hermione flashed Draco a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm." Hermione nodded. "Why did you stay away? The real reason this time."

Draco looked away, Hermione noted that the light from outside made his hair glow.

"I… honestly, I didn't believe that I deserved your friendship." Draco shook his head. "Especially after what Ron said."

Hermione frowned. "I wouldn't listen to anything he says."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head, she wasn't going to talk about that here.

"Tell me, do you want our understanding to be in the papers tomorrow?"

"Do you?" Hermione leaned forward, a soft expression on her face. "I don't have a timetable."

Draco gently ran the back of his hand down her face. "I want the world to know you are mine. I have been yours for so long."

"Then yes." Hermione turned her face to kiss the back of his hand. As Draco retracted his hand, she looked into his grey eyes. "Just so you know, I've been yours for a while too. It just took me longer to realize."

Smiling at her, Draco offered his arm. "Milady."

"Not quite." Hermione smirked.

The walked arm in arm through the brisk autumn air. Draco spun her just to see her skirt billow around her ankles.

"There's the bookshop, you sure about this?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Are you?" Hermione asked, voice soft to tell him it wasn't a challenge but a genuine question.

Instead of answering, Draco grasped her wrist and tugged her into the light.

"Draco." Hermione giggled, a smile lighting up her eyes.

Spinning her towards him, Draco smirked. "Yes?"

Hermione stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his. It hadn't been planned, but seeing him so happy, she couldn't help herself. She pulled away slightly, hands resting against his chest and a look of adoration on her face. Draco, whose hands gripped her hips, was looking down at her like she was his whole world.

He nuzzled his nose against her ear. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes." Hermione grinned. "And this time I'm not running away."

"The bloody hell!" Ron yelled, door to the bookshop slamming against the outer wall.

Tucking herself against the Slytherin, Hermione turned to face the fuming ginger. "How can I help you, Mr. Weasley?"

"What the hell are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron growled.

"We were on a date." Hermione was shaking against Draco's side. He wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders. "It was nice, until you showed up."

"He's Death Eater scum." Ron sneered.

Anger overruled fear and Hermione stepped out of Draco's protective embrace. She stalked toward Ron and jabbed him in the chest with her left pointer finger. "He. Was. Forced. To. Be. One. Of. Them."

Ron smacked her across the face with enough force to send her sprawling on the ground.

Whipping out his wand, Draco advanced on the Weasley. Once he got between Ron and Hermione, Draco growled. "If you ever touch her again, I will…"

"What's going on out here?" Harry asked.

Hermione, who had gotten to her feet, stayed behind Draco. "I was on a date."

Draco, who hated how small and scared it sounded, wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Who with?" Harry asked.

"Apparently the snake." Ron sneered.

Harry frowned. "Why were you on the ground?"

"Why don't you ask your best friend?" Hermione snapped, she was close to bursting into sobs. "Come on, Draco."

With one last glare at the ginger, Draco led Hermione away from the bookshop and her, once, best friends.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once they got back to her flat, Hermione immediately started walking to her bedroom. "Thank you for the date, it was…"

Draco, very gently, grabbed her wrist. "Let me see your face, please."

Closing her eyes, Hermione spun to face him.

"Hermione." Draco breathed. Her cheek was already bruising from the slap, and tears were rolling down her face. The blonde led her to the sofa and pulled out his wand. Muttering a healing spell, he watched the mark disappear form her skin. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"We had a falling out."

Placing his hands on either side of her face, Draco wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Please, I just want to help. You're shaking, Mia."

Hermione looked up at the use of her nickname. She hated 'Mione; but the one Draco bestowed on her during their Eighth Year, she loved. "After we graduated, I tried to rekindle my relationship with Ronald. He wanted me to move in with him and cook and clean and take care of him. I refused and got my own flat. Things went downhill when I refused to sleep with him."

Draco gathered her into his arms. Tucking her head under his chin, Hermione wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled her legs onto the couch. Trying to restrain his anger at the ginger, Draco softly asked, "What happened next?"

"I broke up with him. The Weasleys kicked me out of their house…"

"Excuse me?!" Draco exclaimed. "The family who fostered you disowned you because you refused their son?"

"All but Bill and George." Hermione nodded against Draco's chest. "I think I'm getting snot on your shirt."

"Here." Draco handed her his handkerchief.

Hermione blew her nose. "Thank you. I'm sure this was not how you envisioned the night to end."

Placing a kiss to the top of her head, Draco sighed. "No, but I want to know what their problem is."

"Harry sided with Ron." Hermione sighed. "I didn't even have my own parents to go to, they had already disowned me. Thankfully, Bill and Fleur were at the Burrow when Molly kicked me out. Bill put his arm around me and said: 'If she's not welcome neither am I.' Fleur look so proud, she told Molly: 'Zee only memberz of your family zat I like are Bill and George. I liked Fred too.' I moved in with them for a while. I still visit from time to time. Teddy's gotten so big."

"That doesn't explain why you're terrified of him." Draco was running his fingers through her curls.

"He was violent, and drunk." Hermione shuddered and pressed herself closer to Draco. The man who comforted her when she woke up screaming while they were at school. "What you saw was nothing compared to when I broke up with him. If I didn't have a House Elf I would be dead."

"What?!" Draco was shaking with rage. "Why isn't he in Azkaban?"

"Who would believe me?" Hermione muttered.

Draco nuzzled the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." Hermione sighed, before standing up. "You should get going. We have a meeting tomorrow."

"Hermione." Draco cupped her face in his hands. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. Surging upwards she claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. "I will be."

Draco looked at the floor. "I hate to ask…"

"I don't love him, I don't know if I ever did." Hermione shook her head.

A pop startled them both. "If Alva may be so bold," A female house elf smiled at the blonde boy. "The ginger boy was underserving of mistress' attention."

"Thank you Alva." Hermione blushed.

"Would Mr. Malfoy like Alva to show him out?" Alva cocked her head. "Mistress has a big day tomorrow."

Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing. Hermione Gran… Selwyn had a house elf calling her 'mistress'. "That would be lovely, thank you."

"Draco." Hermione called, causing him to turn. "I had a great night with you."

Draco smiled. "Next time we go out, it won't be to further our cause."

Hermione giggled, eyes shining with laughter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Hope this answers some of your questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next Morning**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione had just pulled on an old pair of jeans and a comfortable black jumper when Alva popped into her room. "The first of your guests is here, Mistress."

"Thank you Alva." Hermione flashed a grin at the elf. "I'll be right out."

Running her fingers through her curls, Hermione quickly exited her bedroom. She heard voices in the living room. Leaning against the doorframe, she saw Draco holding Teddy and Nymph watching them, a slight smile on her face.

"Hermione, it's so good of you to invite us to your flat." Luna smiled at her friend.

"You zaid zat zere waz zom'ing important you needed to speak wiz uz about?" Fleur grinned.

"I did." Hermione looked toward her boyfriend. "Draco?"

"The others should be arriving soon." Draco placed Teddy on the floor.

Hermione walked over a placed a kiss on the ex-Auror's cheek. "Nymph, can Alva watch Teddy for a bit?"

Tonks frowned. "I thought this was a social call."

Shaking her head, Hermione picked up the five year old. "It's not."

"Okay." Tonks nodded. "She'll be careful with him?"

"Alva will." The house elf assured her. "Come young master Teddy."

The young Metamorphagous grabbed Alva's hand and followed her out of the room.

"Who else is coming?" Bill asked.

"Some of my friends. They're trustworthy." Draco sighed. He hated it when people judged them because they'd been too scared to take a stand, or too stupid in some of their cases.

A knock on the front door caused everyone's head to turn toward it. Hermione strode over and pulled the door open.

"Granger?" Blaise choked.

"Get in." Hermione rolled her eyes, before walking over to the couch and flopping onto it. Tonks immediately listed until her head lay in the other witch's lap and Hermione's fingers, immediately, started running through the short, black hair.

Draco didn't miss the sad look Bill and Fleur shared.

Daphne licked her lips. "We're not intruding?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Ido, please get chairs for our guests."

Nine ornate chairs popped into the living room.

"Wow, Mia, didn't think you'd buy something like this." Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She hadn't, they were from her manor.

The Slytherins slowly sank into the chairs, nervous to be in the presence of the female member of the Golden Trio.

"'Ermione, what did you want uz 'ere for." Fleur asked.

"First," Hermione looked at the Slytherins. "What do you five think of blood status?"

Astoria sat up straight. "It's rubbish. I'm a Pureblood and you are a better witch than I am. Oh, you know its true Daphne, did you see her during the battle?"

Hermione smirked. "Thank you…"

"Astoria Greengrass." Draco supplied. "Three years below us in Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him.

"Muggleborns are dangerous." Blaise stated.

"Is the danger of witch hunts the only reason you don't like muggleborns?" Hermione cocked her head.

Blaise nodded. "Yes."

"That and they know nothing about our culture." Theo added.

"My father was a muggle." Tracie frowned. "We had to hide our magic from him. I was so glad when he cheated on mother and they got a divorce."

Hermione nodded. "So, it's the fact they, we, bumble into your world and bring the danger of another witch hunt?"

"For us." Draco nodded. "The fanatics are in prison or dead."

Daphne sighed. "We all know you're dating her, Draco. It was in this morning Prophet."

"Really?" Hermione and Draco shared a smirk.

"You brought it?" Draco asked the elder of the Greengrass siblings.

The Slytherin witch nodded.

Draco extended his hand and took it out of her hand. "Oh look, Mia _'War Hero Assaults Ex-Girl Friend, Ex-Death Eater Protects Her' more info on page 29_."

"Her bracelet?" Daphne pushed.

"Draco gave it to me." Hermione twisted her wrist so the snakes caught the light. "I quite like it."

"You do know what it means?" Tonks mumbled into Hermione's thigh.

"I do." Hermione softly stated.

"Hermione."

The witch ran her fingers through the Metamorphagous' hair, stilling any disagreement. "Any more questions?"

"Waz it staged?" Fleur asked.

"Partially." Draco answered. "We didn't count on Weasel's reaction."

"This is more than an announcement to your understanding." Daphne stated.

Hermione hummed.

"Hermione." Bill chuckled. "Don't leave these poor Snakes in suspense."

"What do you think of the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked.

Before anyone else could answer, Tonks growled. "Those rat bastards, they know Teddy isn't a werewolf. He asked me if there was something wrong with him. Did you know that?!"

Hermione's fingers hadn't stilled. "I was there."

"They make him take wolfsbane." Luna stated mater-of-factly. "They threatened to take him away if we don't give it to him."

"Aren't you part of the Order?" Theo asked.

Luna shook her head. "I wasn't, but his parents were."

Fleur looked at the Slytherins. "Veela are almost az bad az werewolvez in zeir eyez."

"I married one." Bill wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. He neglected to mention that scars on his face were from an attack from Fenrir Greyback.

"Your only friends are those who left the Order." Draco breathed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was irreverent?" Hermione bit her lip.

Tonks snorted. "Yeah, the only people who stood by you after Ron almost killed you."

"What?!" Blaise exclaimed. "That wasn't in the paper."

Fleur scowled. "It waz worse zan when s'e waz dropped on my doorstep during zee war."

"Now you see why we don't like the current regime?" Luna asked.

"You told them?" Draco looked at Hermione.

"No." She shook her head. "Luna may think differently, but she's smart."

The Slytherins exchanged a look.

"You're right." Theo nodded. "We hate it. They took so much from us and they are living lives of decadence. And getting away with too much."

"I plan on changing that, with your help." Hermione stated with conviction.

Tonks sighed. "You've tried."

"This time will be different." Hermione leaned over and placed a kiss to her hair. "This time I plan on making them listen. It'll take a while, but I plan on grasping my birthright."

"No offence." Daphne frowned and bit her lip. "But what birthright does a muggleborn have?"

Hermione smirked. "I plan on taking over the Ministry and depositing power to the remaining Sacred Twenty-eight. I plan on bringing muggleborns into our world as infants. I plan on being queen."

The flat was silent; had there been crickets, you would have been able to hear them.

"How do you plan on doing that, Granger?" Blaise asked.

"Selwyn." Draco smirked. He realized exactly what his witch had done just then.

Tonk's head shot up. "Excuse me?"

"According to Warwick, I am the last of the Selwyn line." Hermione's eyes gleamed. "And entitled to all rights therein."

"Warwick, you spoke to Warwick." Bill swallowed.

Hermione hummed and twirled a curl around her finger. "I did. They had some of my blood from when we broke in."

Fleur hissed. She was still upset about that, five years later.

"How will that make you queen." Tracie asked.

Daphne looked from Draco to Hermione. "The Selwyn are descendant from Morgan le Fay and Author Pendragon via their son Mordred."

Hermione nodded. "Very good."

"You plan on pushing the medieval angle?" Blaise asked.

A smirk appeared on the witch's face. "Oh, I do. First we need to find dirt on the Order. I already have an in in the Ministry. I want to know what you all can do."

Daphne pursed her lips. "I'm not dating anyone like you and Draco are."

"It's not political." Draco shook his head. "Well the publicity part is."

"Daphne," Hermione leaned over Tonk's head. "What can you do to help me? Other than host society dinners."

The Slytherin witch visibly bristled. "I'll have you know that I freelance for multiple magazines and the Prophet."

"Good." Hermione nodded. "Start writing about the Order Member's lives. Make sure to emphasize how much money they spend. I might have you confer with Rita Skeeter, she's in my pocket."

"I won't have to emphasize much." Daphne muttered. She chose to ignore that the Golden Girl already had someone in her pocket.

"Theo, what can you do?"

The black haired boy grinned. "My family's library it at your disposal. I also know a thing or two about finance."

"Good, I'll get you a job in the Ministry." Hermione turned her attention to Blaise.

"But I'm the son of a Death Eater."

Hermione regarded Theo for a minute. "If Harry-the-idiot-Potter could Imperio a Goblin, I can Imperio a Ministry worker to hire you. Now, Blaise."

The dark skinned Slytherin swallowed. "I have some, rather seedy connections; I can start feeding Order dissent among the masses."

"Good, I'm glad to see that Draco's friends are not idiots." Hermione shook her head. "Astoria."

The younger Greengrass jumped in her seat. The (not so) Golden Girl terrified her. "My father wants me to marry."

Hermione grinned. A grin that made her friends and Draco gulp. "Who does he have in mind?"

Astoria shook her head. "He doesn't."

"Good, start visiting Wizarding Wizard Weasleys and speak with George."

"I thought you hated the Weasleys. No offence, Bill." Draco nodded in the man's direction.

"I zought you knew," Fleur smirked. "'e iz a Delacour."

"George never abandoned me, even when he was reeling with the loss of his twin." Hermione shook her head. "He still is, although he's better now."

"I can do that." Astoria nodded. "He's Scared Twenty-eight. And, from what I remember in school, very smart."

Hermione smiled. "Tracie."

"I'm a half blood."

"I don't care." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now, what can you do for me?"

"There's this orphanage." The Halfblood shifted in her seat. "For war orphans. You should check it out."

Eying the blonde witch, Hermione grinned. "Good work. Can I get you a job in the Ministry?"

"Perhaps I could work in legal?"

"Is that a question?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"No." Tracie shook her head.

"Then yes, I'll get you a job in legal." Hermione turned to Luna. "We'll need use of your printing press eventually."

"What's mine is yours, but not in the same way as what's yours in mine."

"Thank you." Hermione inclined her head. "Bill, Fleur, you're our in with the Goblins. Just speak with Warwick."

Bill nodded.

"Nymph," Hermione ran her fingers through the ex-Auror's hair. "Is there anything you want to do?"

No one missed how softly she spoke to the Metamorphagous.

"I could go back to being an Auror." Tonks offered.

"Do you want to?" Hermione hadn't stilled her fingers.

Nymphadora sat up and looked at her friend. "Would it help get those bastards out of power?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"And don't lie to me." Tonks jabbed her finger in Hermione's face.

"Probably." Hermione sighed.

"Then I'll be at work on Monday." Tonks nodded. "Tell them I've finally gotten over my dead husband and realized I needed to start taking care of my son and stop mooching off my friends."

"You don't have to."

"Hermione Jean Selwyn." Tonks shook her head. "I know that."

"Thank you, and it's actually Hermione Morgana Selwyn."

"Oh, that's perfect." Daphne grinned. The Old Families would love her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Hope this answers some more of your questions. The plan is in motion and we are off.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione stopped and stared at the Phoenix War Orphanage. It was a cinderblock building with a low chain-link fence that served to enclose a packed dirt playground. Taking a deep, calming, breath, Hermione walked into the building. Smiling at the children, she entered the matron's office.

"What do you want, brat?!" The woman growled, not even looking up from her desk.

Hermione bristled. No child should, ever, be talked to like that. "I'm volunteering my time to read and play with the children."

The matron snapped her head up. "I'm so sorry, Miss Granger, Lacy Ferwalt, I'm the matron here. If there's anything I can do for you?"

"I want a copy of these kids' files before I leave." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman. "And I want you to treat these kids better."

"They're Death Eater brats."

Spinning on her heal, Hermione stalked out of the office not bothering to acknowledge that comment. She walked over to the, pathetic, bookshelf and pulled out a, sticky, book.

"Are you going to read to us?" A small girl, with big brown eyes and light brown hair, breathed; no one ever read to them.

"I am." Hermione patted the ground next to her. "I'm Hermione. What's your name?

"Myrna, I'm six." The young girls stated very seriously.

"You take care of the little ones?"

Myrna shook her head. "Cass and Gwen take care of us, they're eight."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad, now…"

"What are you doing?" A stocky, black haired boy asked, staring at the older witch.

"She's going to read to us, Kayn!" Myrna exclaimed, causing twenty-three heads to snap in their direction.

One girl, with kinky black curls and violet eyes, paled when she saw the woman sitting on the ground. She recognized the witch.

Twenty-two children came running over and sat down. They were vibrating with excitement. The violet eyed witch tried to make herself invisible.

"Pwese weed to us." A small brown haired boy whined.

"Blythe." A young blonde chastised. "I'm sorry miss, name's Gwyneth; but the kids call me Gwen."

Hermione smiled at her. "It's quiet alright. Now, I thought we could read The Unicorn's Foal."

The children sat completely still for two hours as Hermione read books and made up stories.

"I hate to interrupt." Matron Ferwalt swallowed. "But it's lunch time."

"Of course." The smile that Hermione flashed the matron was predatory, before turning back to the children. "I'll come back soon."

"Yay!" Kado, a blonde boy smiled and grabbed onto her leg.

"Come on, lunch time, Kado." Gwen picked him up and settled him onto her hip.

Hermione stated putting the books back on the shelf.

"I'm sorry."

Snapping her head around, Hermione saw a small black haired girl. Her violet eyes were skittering around the room and her curls were pulled into a ponytail. "What could you possibly be sorry for, little one?"

She danced her fingers over her left forearm.

"I know your parents were Death Eaters." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your _lovely_ matron made sure of that."

The young girl shook her head. "No Miss Granger, I'm sorry I couldn't stop my mother."

"Excuse me?"

"My name's Cassiopeia Druella Lestrange." Cass swallowed back her tears.

Hermione grabbed the young girl's hands. "How old are you?"

"Eight."

"So you were three when I visited the manor."

"I saw it!" Cass wailed.

Hermione gathered the sobbing child into her arms and murmured. "It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do. My question is, why aren't you living with one of your aunts or cousins?"

Cass whipped at the tears running down her face. "A man came and took me away. Said I had bad blood, that my parents were dead and no on in their right mind would want me."

Hermione pulled the girl into a hug. "I plan on getting all of you out of here."

Cass smiled through her tears. She believed Miss Granger, the Golden Girl, the witch whose torture she still had nightmares about; and, for the first time, she had hope.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco took a seat across from his mother at the tea table. "How are you today, mother?"

"Have you read the Prophet recently?" Narcissa took a sip of her tea.

"No, I have not." He really, _really_ , didn't want to play this game today.

"I think you should." Narcissa placed her cup down. "You're in the society page."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'." Cissy regarded her son.

Draco sighed. "Mother…"

"If you hurt that girl, I will kill you."

Draco started, opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I… wha…"

"I think I made myself perfectly clear." Narcissa dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "She's a good girl and a powerful witch."

"She's a…"

"I know she's a mudblood! Bella made that perfectly clear when she carved that disgusting slur into Miss Granger's arm." Narcissa took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Draco nodded. "It's alright. I'm glad you approve."

"She does understand what that bracelet mean?"

"She does." Draco nodded.

"Good."

"Mother, why do you approve, really? I thought Father…" Draco faltered.

"Your father was an idiot." Narcissa snorted, very unladylike. "The only problem with muggleborns is the security risk their families are."

Draco leaned back. "What if there was a way to ensure that they weren't a threat?"

"What are you saying, Draco." Cissy narrowed her eyes, what was her son playing at?

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud." Draco flasher her a smile.

Cissy smirked into her tea cup. "I would like to meet Miss Granger, officially. That time she came during the war doesn't count."

"You want to Meet her?" Draco was shocked. "You're never wanted to meet any of the other girls I've dated."

"I have no intention of meeting one of your conquests. Miss Grange however…"

Draco hid a grimace. Either Hermione would survive this meeting with his mother or she would run away screaming.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione threw a packet of folders at Blaise. "Are any of these children's families alive and not in Azkaban?"

Blaise blinked. "Uh…"

"I take it you went to the Phoenix Orphanage?" Tracie inquired.

"I did, confer with Blaise on the orphans." Hermione rubbed her temples. "Draco, Nymph, did you know you have a cousin?"

"Aunt Bella didn't kill her?" Draco smiled. "Cass is alive?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to inform your mother tomorrow. She's invited me over for tea."

"We had a conversation." Draco shook his head. "She wanted to make sure I wasn't using you."

Hermione snorted.

"I have a question." Tonks frowned. "Why was a child with multiple family members alive and not in Azkaban, put in the orphanage?"

"And it's barely that. Those children need to find good homes. Which is where you two come in. Tracie, Blaise, I want you two to try to put these children with family. And to answer your question, Nymph," Hermione bared her teeth and pitch her voice, high and mocking. "'They're nothing but Death Eater brats.'"

"You cannot be zeriouz." Fleur looked appalled.

"The sins of the father visit the children down to the third and fourth generation." Luna hummed.

"You should get photographs." Daphne suggested. "I know a guy. Shoots for the society pages, but he's good."

"Point him my way." Hermione but her lip. "What do we have on our coup?"

Theo smirked. "I have discovered some accounting discrepancies."

"Follow it." Hermione chewed on the tip of her quill.

"I've found a way to get muggleborns." Lune stated, but didn't elaborate.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, Changelings."

Blaise ground his teeth together. "Do you have anything else other than an abstract idea?"

Hermione chuckled at their interaction. "I'll let you, all, have access to my Manor. It should have a library."

"Hermione," Tracie looked up from the folders. "You have a cousin."

"I know! And I can't do a damn thing about it until I accept my heritage!" Hermione glared at the wall.

"Okay; so Theo is following the money, Tracie and Blaise are going to be helping with the orphanage, Daphne is writing exposé on the Order and getting Mia in touch with a photographer and Luna is managing the Changeling Project." Draco wrote down on a note pad. "What else?"

"I got my job back." Tonks smiled. Hermione smiled back at her, eyes sparkling in joy.

"We still pushing the medieval angel, Milady?" Astoria bit her lip. "I think it's a great idea."

Hermione settled back onto the couch. "Oh?"

Astoria nodded. "Changelings, going back to the Old Ways, Fostering; people will see you as a beacon of Old Family power. You're restoring our wealth and lands to us. Embrace medieval and the Old Families will feel obligated to take care of those on their land."

Hermione steepled her fingers and regarded the younger Greengrass sister.

Astoria shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I expect fealty from all of you." Hermione nodded.

The Slytherin paled and grabbed their left forearms.

"Oh! For the love of… no!" Hermione sighed. "Do I look like a melodramatic egomaniac to you?"

Bill sighed. "There's a fealty spell and no, it's not the unbreakable vow."

"I'm surprised you know that." Blaise grinned.

"Astoria, how's George?" Hermione directed the conversation back to their coup and away from family rivalry.

"He's really funny." Astoria's face lit up and she even giggled. "Milady."

The Lady smiled. "Not yet. First we need to discredit the Order and current regime, then I get elected as Minister and consolidate power to the Old Families. Then I'll accept a crown."

Draco beamed down at Hermione, a smirk dancing across his features.

"Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?" Theo smirked.

"The Hat did want to put me into Slytherin." Hermione twirled a curl around her finger, her other hand was twined in Draco's. "But 'because of your perceived blood status, I'm going to put you into Gryffindor'."

Daphne snorted. "Ravenclaw, hell even Hufflepuff, would have been better."

"And then we would be living udder Voldemort's rule." Hermione smirked when the Slytherin's flinched.

"She does have a point, Daf." Theo chuckled.

"Anyway," Draco sighed. "Anything else to report?"

"Warwick zeemed awfully zmug about zomet'ing." Fleur cocked her head.

Grinning, Hermione shook hers. "I'll have him inform the Ministry when I'm ready."

"I wouldn't trust a Goblin, Lady." Bill stated.

"On this I would." Theo frowned. "To have this information, power, that the Ministry doesn't have…"

Luna nodded. "Better to gain the favor of the banished prince, than the pauper in power."

The Slytherins and Delacours exchanged confused glances.

"Quite right." Hermione nodded.

Tonks just shook her head. _This is why people think your looney._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Sorry about the delay; but between exams and moving back home it has been hectic. Also, due to me work schedule, I do not know how frequently I will be able to update over the summer. This is **NOT** abandoned. I will keep working on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione pulled on a short sleeved white sundress. It hugged her curves to her waist, there it billowed out to mid-calf. Slipping on a pair of black ballet flats, she took a steadying breath. She was nervous. Concentrating on the black, iron gates, the young witch disapparated.

As Hermione approached the gate, it swung outward allowing her to walk up the crushed, white rock walkway. Taking in the scenery, the witch realized that it was vastly different from when she had been here last. The grass was a lush blue-green and covered the yard like a Persian carpet. The gnarly trees had been trimmed and were full of green leaves. Red rose bushes lined the front of the house. While the manor was still a dark, grey stone, all the drapes were thrown open, allowing natural light to filter in.

Walking up the steps, Hermione rapped on the door.

The door swung inward, revealing a female house elf. "Missus Granger, please comes in. Pinky will takes yous to the sitting room, Mistress will be ins soon."

Hermione allowed her eyes to wander as she followed Pinky through the manor. The floors were a light hardwood with bright Persian rugs that sometimes covered the floor. The walls were painted in pastels and sunlight filtered in every room. She froze when she spotted a dark door.

"Oh no, Missus, wes don't goes ins there." Pinky shook her head. "Mistress has beens cleaning up the manor. Shes not want to goes in there."

"Thank you, Pinky." Narcissa smiled.

Hermione spun around. "Lady Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa."

"Narcissa." Hermione inclined her head. "Then please call me Hermione."

"Pinky, I will escort Hermione from here. Will you please get the tea?" Cissy smiled at the elf.

Hermione followed the older witch as she led her into the sitting room. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Thank you." Narcissa smirked. "I'm almost finished, I just have the parlor left."

"I don't think you invited me over to talk about your parlor." Hermione leaned back. _Ball's in your court._

Narcissa observed the muggleborn for a moment. She was confident and not terrified of the Malfoy matriarch. _Although, being tortured by my sister may have something to do with that._ "I thought about burning it." Cissy stirred her tea.

"No you didn't." Hermione took a sip of her tea. "I bet you almost finished painting and refurnishing it, that's why you haven't painted the door yet."

Cissy lifted her tea cup to the witch. _Oh, she's good._ "Tell me, why are you dating my son?"

Hermione, purposely, spun her bracelet around her wrist. "He can keep up with me intellectually, plus he's not bad to look at."

 _That tells me nothing_. Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Who knew you were so shallow."

"Madam Malfoy." Hermione smirked. "I am not after his vaults, I'm not dating him because he was a Death Eater, and I'm not dating him for political clout."

"The why are you dating him?" Cissy softly asked.

Hermione smiled. "Would you believe me if I said I care about him and he's the only one I see myself with, even when I was dating Ronald Weasley?"

"From anyone else no, I wouldn't." Narcissa shook her head. "I will say that I am terribly sorry."

"You didn't do it." Hermione shook her head.

Narcissa sighed. "Still, I could have stopped it."

"You would have died, and where would that have left your son?" Hermione cocked her head. "I never held what happened here against you or your son. I saw you, Narcissa. You may be a good actress; but I doubt you would cry for a mudblood with your fanatic of a sister there, unless you meant it."

"You're not a mudblood, you know. My sister may have carved that word into your arm, but it does not define you."

Hermione smiled ruefully. "Who would have thought that Narcissa Malfoy could care less about my blood status than Molly Weasley does?"

"What?" Narcissa looked scandalized, it was not secret the Weasleys had 'fostered' the girl.

Hermione hummed. "I found Cassiopeia in the Phoenix Orphanage."

"Can I see her?" Narcissa found Hermione's sudden switch in topics refreshing – an intellectual challenge.

"I don't see why not." Hermione shrugged. "I have some people working on finding those kids homes."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "How and why are you doing that?"

"Once you see the outside of that place you'll understand the why. And to the how, what do you feel about the current regime?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"To who am I speaking to?" Narcissa thought she would have to tread carefully here.

Hermione waved a hand airily. "Oh you know; someone who wants to return power to the Sacred Twenty-eight. Someone who wants to be Minister. Someone who wants children without parents to be Fostered. Someone who wants to return to the Old Ways, the Old Magicks. Someone who wants to bring muggleborns into the Wizarding world as soon as they are born. Someone who want to be crowned queen as is her birthright."

Narcissa whetted her lips. "Draco said something about muggleborns not being a threat when he visited me, my queen."

"Lady for now." Hermione smirked. "Lady Hermione Morgana Selwyn, Desmond and Rhosyn's child."

"Who would have thought the Golden Girl is the child of two Death Eaters." Narcissa sat back in her chair. "To answer your question: I hate it. I very much like your idea though. What can I do to help?"

"You can confer with Tracie Davis and Blaise Zabini and start restructuring the Wizagmont. They have a files of the children in the orphanage. The Selwyn seat goes to my cousin."

"Should I assume that very few people know of you heritage?" Narcissa inquired.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No."

"Fair enough." Narcissa had to give the girl props. "I will speak with Miss Davis and Mr. Zabini, is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, I can, and will, veto people that will not be in my government." Hermione's eyes were hard.

"Of course, Milady."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I'm back!


	8. Author's Note

I didn't want to do this, I hate it when authors who I follow do this, but here it is. My muse is gone, died, and I don't know if it's going to come back. Especially when guests review that "Honestly... this is exactly like Lady of the Lake by Colubrina. It seems like you've taken the main scenes of her story and just added new ones to fill in the holes. Your writing doesn't have any fluidity and seems choppy, the story line is falling apart, because you've done nothing to show character depth, and some parts of this story are the same as Lady of the Lake... word for word. I am quite disappointed by this story and I would consider this to be a form of plagiarism. I will be sending a message of Colubrina in regards to this." I am quiet done and may even remove it form FanFiction myself.


End file.
